Merry Christmas MY True Love
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: Paul's quest to be with his true love. Will he get the greatest gift of all. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Reviews would be nice. Sequel is up


Merry Christmas True Love.

Paul's POV

Leah Clearwater the first and only female shapeshifter. The first of her kind and very beautiful. Leah hated who and what she was. After all the supernatural life has never been good to her. She lost her first love her father and her ability to have children in a very short amount of time. She has become very sad and bitter. Even with the bad attitude and the permanent scowl on her face I still thought she was the most amazing women who even blessed this earth.I decided to make it my personal mission to put a smile on her all she has been through she deserved it. But first I needed to talk to the spirits. This will be no easy task but Christmas is coming and it would be the ultimate gift.

It has been two days since I have been out here in the forest meditating attempting to contact my tribes spirits, I am beginning to wonder if they wilt hear my plea. " _You wish to speak with us my_ _child"_. Thank you for you time . I am grateful for the gifts that you have giving me the ability to protect my people. _"Why do you seemed trouble my son"_. I am not happy with the love you chosen for me. _"Rachel black is very strong she comes from the Alpha line"_.Yet she does not possess my heart just my dedication and admiration because of the imprint. _"And who does hold your heart"_ Leah Clearwater, I have loved her my entire life I truly believe I am the one for her and she for me."Ahh the alpha female is who you seek to mate with". With every part of my soul but the imprint will not allow me to obtain this. " _The imprints have been chosen long before our time I_ _don't know if we can change things for you_. _My son I agree that imprints should no longer exist love should be chosen not given. The other spirits may not agree they believe guaranteeing the love will keep the wolf healthy and strong". It has only cause heart ache for the she wolf and for_ _myself. " I will consider your Plea and I will address the spirits"_. How will I know what their decision is. _My son you will know_ " with that he left.

I returned to the home I shared with Rachel she was happy to see me. But i really wanted to be returning to Leah. The imprint only allows so much time away for your imprint before it becomes painful. My spirit quest maxed out my time. It will be sometime before I can physically be away from Rachel.

It's Christmas Eve and I was hoping that the spirits would soon make a decision. I was tired of being bounded to women I don't love . Jumping through hoops for her being forced to do all she asked without quest.

It was midnight when I was awoken technically it was Christmas. I heard the voice calling me to First Beach I immediately jumped out of bed leaving a sleeping Rachel. When I arrived at the Beach all the wolves were there to my surprise. The all heard the voice. Sam spoke first " why are we here" everyone shook their head. None of knew. Leah started crying while looking out at the water and began running in human form scream daddy. It was Harry and several others including the spirit I had spoken to. I was extremely nervous a decision has been made. Would I have my Christmas wish with Leah or would I have eternity with Rachel. As the spirits approached they motioned for us to sit. A fire immediately began as the spirits began to speak. _Paul, the spirit spoke." Thank you for having the strength to come to us and point out our mistakes we truly believed that we need to guarantee love to continue our bloodlines it was never meant to cause heartache and sadness in any of our wolves or future wolves._ We have decided that to truly make our descendants happy is allow them to choose their own paths in life. All imprints will now be void _if you chose to stay with your imprint it will be your decision. You warriors and future warrior will no_ _longer be under the pressure of do suggest that you chose wisely"_. _Thank you my_ _children be happy and with that the began to leave_ . Leah was still talking to Harry and she was smiling with tears when Seth approached them. I don't know what they were speaking about but Harry turned to me Smiled hugged his children and returned back to the spirit world. We all felt the release of the imprints we no longer knew what our future held.

Leah, can we talked. She came running towards me with a scowl on her face. I was hoping I didn't make a mistake. She stood in front of me . He face began to soften. "You did this for me? You love me". I do and if you let me I will continue to love you" Leah kissed me I mean really kissed me. it took me second to respond it felt like all my dreams had come true even a imprint kiss could not compare. Leah was mine and I was now hers.I know we have a lot to work out and other will be hurt but in this moment all is right in the world. I Turned to her and simply stated. Merry Christmas My True Love.

THE END

Merry Christmas i hope you all enjoyed my one-shot. I do not own any twilight characters. Happy holidays


End file.
